


Vestuvių Naktį

by Gio_hannigram



Category: Hannibal (TV), Murder Husbands - Fandom, hannigram - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Trash Fic, ok no i´m lying, the most smut i have done in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gio_hannigram/pseuds/Gio_hannigram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you not going to carry me bride-style?”  Will almost busted up laughing at Hannibal ́s reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vestuvių Naktį

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sirenja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenja/gifts).



Beautiful

Will’s mind was stuck on that word; and it may be not enough to describe how the room looked. Hannibal chose the most beautiful room the hotel had to offer.

Champagne; two glasses, flowers in the filled tub causing a delicious aroma to fill the room. The bed was covered in luxurious white sheets, a brown background, oversized pillows and smaller ones, a lamp on each of the two bedside tables and a perfectly sized bed. It was not overly opulent like Hannibal tends to favor. It was more to Will’s taste and he appreciated it, even if Hannibal wouldn´t admit to it; despite the simplicity of the room it was elegant and romantic just as Hannibal would deem appropriate; the room had a bathtub for Christ’s sake.

The fact that they had just gotten married and jointly killed Dr. Bedelia Du Maurier had him bursting with happiness. So, he decided to concentrate on the best of everything around him, Hannibal’s expensive tastes included.

Admiring the room he glanced at Hannibal.

“This is great”

“I wish we could have something as wonderful as you deserve Will, but this was the best on short notice”

“I said this is great Hannibal _, it is beautiful_ , I have never been on a room like this, the bed looks incredible I can´t wait to try it”.  He added rising an eyebrow and smirking at Hannibal.

“Of course, Will anything you want” Hannibal touched his cheek and put an arm around his waist dragging him closer to try and kiss him, Will halted this by putting a finger on his lips.

“Are you not going to carry me bridal-style?” Will almost busted up laughing at Hannibal’s reaction.

“Will I carried you through the snow, I…” Pushing Will on his arms and adjusting him, Hannibal carried him bridal-style. “I will do so as many times as you want”.

“I was joking!” Will couldn´t stop laughing, keeping his hold on Hannibal’s neck while throwing off his shoes.

Laying him on a side of the bed gently Hannibal gave him a kiss before walking to the other side of the bed taking the champagne and putting it away.

Looking at the…what he believed to be the closet door, he asked raising his eyebrows, “We aren’t drinking?”  

“No, I want you to be sober for what I have planned for you” Hannibal left the bottle and champagne glasses aside and clipped the bed, looking at Will with a smug smile, practically letting him know he was his prey now.

“I wonder how much pleasure I can give you with Will”.  Looking down at Will, as   he towered over him, Hannibal let a part of his weight fall over him, pushing his hips against Will.

Moaning loudly Will started to tear at Hannibal´s clothes “Take them off!” siting in between Will´s open legs Hannibal did as he was told and took his shirt off.

“Yes, that´s more like it” Will said smirking from the pillows he was lying over extending a hand to caress Hannibal´s exposed chest.

“May I take yours off too?” Hannibal added, kissing each part of skin that was exposed as he unbuttoned Will´s shirt.

“You´re a heavenly sight Will”, and they stared at each other as Hannibal was sitting on his heels at an arms distance from Will.

“May I?” He asked Will and started unbuttoning his pants. “By all means hurry”, was the only thing Will could think of answering.

Once they were both naked Hannibal kissed Will passionately, biting him lightly and nipping later “Exquisite”, Hannibal said inches away from Will as he licked his lips.

Will tried to catch his breath, Hannibal´s stare was something he still, _still_ wasn´t used to, the hunger, the passion, the raw ardor and adoration were all consuming.

Hannibal´s lips roamed his neck making him moan and whimper while his hands were wandering around Will´s chest, making him more aroused.

At seeing Will biting his lip trying to stifle his own moans Hannibal replaced his lips with his fingers and said, “I relish each moan and delicious sound you make Will, please do not attempt to deprive me from them” Hannibal ordered him, pulling on his nipple disapprovingly.

 “Believe me I want to please you as much as possible and your sounds are highly nectarous” He stated, going back to his treatment, earning him another throaty sound.

“I wonder how much pleasure can you handle; I wonder how much I can do to keep you emitting those delightful noises”.  Will´s eyes rolled back at the thought alone.

Hannibal was a man that once he concentrated on a goal he couldn´t give up, no matter how hard and painful it would be until he accomplished it. Will knew this new task of his was not going to be any different; he would devote himself to make Will die from pleasure and pleasure alone.

“I’m not going to survive this, am I?” Will asked his voice already raspy.

“Believe me Will, you´ll be more than _“fine”_ with it” he whispered in Will´s ear. Biting lightly and then set to travel back to his chest where Will’s nipples were red from the torture they had been receiving just moments before.

Hannibal continued nipping, pinching and savoring his nipples until Will was thrashing against the sheets delirious with sensation. Hannibal was certainly on the right track for accomplishing all of his goals that evening. Knowing he was just starting made Will fear for his throat, since he knew that he is very, _very_ vocal.

Hannibal wandered mapping his body.  Will for his part shifting the muscles in his jaw. His hands fisted in the bedding and his knuckles whitening. Each caress a glorification he didn´t know how to handle other than whimpering and try not to reach for his cock, it had to be Hannibal.

His neck was long, stretched out and bare, he wanted Hannibal to bite it, to tear into the skin, lapping up the beads of sweat that were there. He pumped his hips once and Hannibal was going up to grant his wishes. He leaned down, blanketing Will with his body, pulling again after a few bites to admire his work. 

Wrecked and wrung out, his hands lightly trembling, land on Hannibal’s neck pulling him down in a searing kiss.

“Are you going to devour me?”  Will asked against Hannibal´s lips. The reaction was immediate with nostrils flaring and he hears the harsh breath that stutters out as Hannibal tried to get the words out, “I will certainly completely sate myself with you tonight Will”.

Hannibal then leaned in and grabbed him, twisting him around and taking his time leaving kisses and love bites on his way through the back of Will´s hair, all the way to his backside and whispered, “Tempting”, biting on Will´s right ass cheek “But not yet” and Will wanted to scream.

Wet kisses with a hint of teeth made their way down his thigh, the back of his knee, a bite was left at his calf and he gasped, and then rasped out in a deep, scratchy voice, “Please Hannibal”.  Feeling the other’s hands roam his body, with reverence “Please”, Will begged rubbing his head against the pillow in cat-like motion.

Tending to Will´s other leg Hannibal started to ascend, his warm breath and each open mouth kiss he laid down on his skin made Will purr.

He flexed his hips exposing himself, calling Hannibal´s attention where he wanted it.

The bed shifted, then, and Will made a deep guttural sound deep in his throat.  “Luscious”, was all he heard before Hannibal swiped his tongue over his puckered asshole again.

He lost his composure, or what was left of it. Will loudly moans, huffs, whimpers and begs all coming from his lips one right after another.

Hannibal pressed his tongue inside as far as he could and licked him before pulling back out. His tongue flicking around the edge, teasing him before plunging back in.

Will moaned in appreciation, curses and useless words getting lost, muffled on the pillow he clung to. Hannibal cherished every single one of them.

He left his finger curl in and thrusted gently. Hannibal sat up, Will tried to look back when he heard rushing and saw Hannibal taking the lube. Will hadn’t even noticed him placing it in the place the champagne had been.  Lube in hand, flicked it open before realizing Will was watching. He turned to meet his eyes and smirked, with a deliciously smug gaze. He pulled the finger out, coated it in lube, and slid it back in.

Hannibal traveled up to bite and suck at his neck, he added another finger eliciting sounds as there aren’t enough words to describe the sensation.

“So appetizing, Will,” Hannibal breath hot into his ear, “So delectable in the most sinful way, maddeningly enticing.”

Unforgiving fingers brushed his prostate, teeth grazed his neck, lips sucked at his ear.  Will yelled attempting and failing to unravel in the bed.  Hannibal had him covered completely, he sighed, groaned and whimpered once more.

Hannibal left a finger drag over his prostate, but never in any regular motion, not enough to let an orgasm build, but always enough to keep him on the edge, to drive him mad with pleasure.

As a few fingers pounded in and out with a then faster rhythm and suddenly Hannibal was gone. Completely gone, and Will yells twisting his fingers through his curls.

Hannibal put his hands on his hips and twisted him again, they faced one another and Hannibal smiled at him, leaned down and kissed his lips briefly.

“I want to see you” And he wanted to see Hannibal too, he realized.

Hannibal entered his willing body with a tight slide and Will didn´t feel as much pain as he expected. Hannibal kissed him and made him lose track of time until he was relaxed enough to arch his back and get Hannibal to move.

Will bucked, and bucked again, drunk with passion and pleasure. He thrusted his hips up meeting Hannibal´s. “Please” Will managed between moans and groans “Please”

“As you wish” Hannibal finally conceded and with a hoarse voice against his pulse point, biting deep Will came so hard he saw white.

He woke up with the feeling of arms wrapped around him and was made aware of, by the heavy breathing, pounding heartbeat and a slickness that left him know that Hannibal was as sated as him.

“I believe is time to shower and then make use of the bathtub”.

Some minutes later letting the now under the warm water relax his muscles Will reclined on Hannibal resting on his chest. Letting his head fall back on Hannibal´s shoulder Will gave a deep sigh.

Hannibal´s hands wandered one on his shoulder down to his hand, the other between his neck and curls, helping him relax as well.

The flowers were still floating in the water adding a calming aroma to the bath.

“You won´t drown, I am here with you” Hannibal whispered against his lips. As if he could tell and sense how Will felt in water after the fall. The thoughts pushing to return and ruin the moment. He’d have those irrational fears running through his veins, memories hitting him. Without Hannibal there he felt as if he were going to drown at any time.

“You´re here with me”, Hannibal chanted against his neck, with gentle caresses. Closing his eyes and opening them staring at the ceiling Will requested “May I have a bit of champagne now?”

Hannibal chuckled against the mark on his neck and reached at the bedside table for the bottle, they moved enough so Hannibal could open it and fill the glasses.

Taking his glass and returning to his place on Hannibal´s chest.  Will said with a pleased tone, “To our first night as ‘official’ Murder Husbands!” Hannibal had to use all the strength on his body not to throw his champagne over Will´s head but, when he felt the happy laugh against his chest he left the glass forgotten in order to embrace the beautiful man sitting on his lap. Taking his hand and kissing the ring adorning his wedding finger, Will was right after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is "Wedding Night" or so translators said. Hope I´m right.
> 
> I made this trash fic after seeing the picture, and well @Sirenja_ I hope this gets even a little close to what you had in mind. Even if what I did was basically smut. I tried to not just do a mention of the room, but then it was all THEM. Hope you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> Also all the kudos to The Actual Real Life Angel that was my beta for this fic, thank you for the time and the corrections. Love you sweet bubble of light <3


End file.
